


It's not unsual

by myweekwithhammond



Series: The Top Gear Girl [1]
Category: Richard Hammond/oc, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tom jones - Freeform, audi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myweekwithhammond/pseuds/myweekwithhammond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dedicated songs to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not unsual

Tom Jones’ “it’s not unusual” was one of the many songs she had dedicated to him.   
The first time, in an Audi a3 hatchback, it had come on the radio. He himself loved the song but, to the say the least, was shocked when suddenly, “It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone,” she had sang, hand reaching towards him before retreating back to be placed on her heart. “It’s not unusual to have fun with anyone,” she motioned to him again. “But when I see you hanging about with anyone,” he had been looking at her now, laughing, “it’s not unusual to see me cry,” she ran her fingers down her face like tears, “ohhhh I wanna die!!”   
The second time they had been in the studio, setting up before the audience started arriving. She was sitting in the BMW 1M, her iPod connected to the car’s auxiliary jack, rambling on with Jeremy when it came on. She stopped mid-sentence and turned up the volume.   
“Oh lord!” Richard had shouted from the other side of the room where he was with James.   
Jeremy only raised his brow to her, “are you joking?” He had asked, with his thick accent.  
“I love this song!” She laughed, getting out of the car. “You guys want to see something funny?” She asked.   
The boys turned their attention to her. “Okay, just - I’ve only just started doing this,” She moved over away from the cars, “so don’t tell me I’m horrible.”   
Richard, Jeremy, and James looked on, curious about what was possibly about to happen. There was no way they could have seen it coming.   
She swung her arms, snapping, and moved about from foot to foot - the dance Carlton Banks did to the Tom Jones classic on The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air.  
James burst out in laughter, having to sit down. Jeremy only watched, a look of almost-disbelief on his face. Richard, however had almost fallen down in a laughing fit.   
The song had come to the next verse and she stopped her dance, pulling Richard back up to his humble 5’7 and began to sing along, to him. “It’s not unusual to be mad with anyone,” she had both of his hands and was trying to get him to dance with her, “it’s not unusual to be sad with anyone,”   
“Oh just do it!” James had teased at Richard who stood there, his arms being swung, not knowing what to do.   
“But if I ever find that you’ve changed at anytime,”   
Richard finally gave in and took her hand, spinning her. He had pulled her back into him,   
“It’s not unusual to find that I’m in love with you, whoaa ohh ohh ohh!!” She laughed and laughed as the song ended. Richard released her, laughing as well.   
She had seen it though. She had seen the blush that creeped into his cheeks that his co-presenters hadn’t.  
He remembered perfectly all the times she had serenaded him with the song, each were moments in time that he secretly held near and dear and would never forget, along with every other moment with, as Jeremy had called her, the Top Gear Girl.


End file.
